Kita
by Fidyagami
Summary: Tak peduli angin menyeruak masuk ke sum-sum tulangnya. Menerobos masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah dan melewati aliran nadinya hingga jantung terasa tercabik-cabik oleh kebekuan hati. Songfik.Canon.


**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning : Songfik gaje Sheila on7 (Kita). Abal jelek dll. So don't like? Don't read!**

…

**Sesi curcol: kemarin saya mongkar lemari buku sekolah, terus nemui cerita yang udah lama saya buat. eng… kayaknya pasaran deh…**

**Lagunya emang lawas banget. Tapi, ada verse barunya loh.**

**Soal isinya saya peringatkan dulu kalau ceritanya pasaran dan abal. Tapi ini cerita udah lama saya tulis dari dulu di buku catetan. Emang saya suka menulis dari dulu /plakplakplakplak/namparin diri sendiri –malah curcol- =,=**

**Gomen~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika malam telah larut. Semua orang sedang memasukki alam mimpinya. Giliran kegelapan menyelimuti alam. Dan udara dingin yang menemaninya. Langit berpeluk kegelapan serta bintang-bintang bertekuk bertebaran yang selalu hadir ketika matahari telah terbenam.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut siapa saja yang dilewatinya.

Rumput panjang menari mengikuti arah gerak angin. Hidup mereka tergantung gerak angin, mereka pasrah apa yang terjadi. Tidak peduli diinjak atau dicaci maki, mereka tetap hidup di dunia. Dan semua itu ataz izin Tuhan.

Naruto melangkah menginjak, menapakki tanah perlahan langkahnya maju menelusuri bukit Konoha. Tak peduli angin menyeruak masuk ke sum-sum tulangnya. Menerobos masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah dan melewati aliran nadinya hingga jantung terasa tercabik-cabik oleh kebekuan hati, lantas angin yang sangat menggigil. Yang mungkin saja dapat membekukan aliran darahnya. Ia tak peduli, dan tak peduli.

Kakinya telah sampai ke atas perbukitan Konoha. Ia sulit mengambil napas, sorot matanya datar dan biasa. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia sedang tegak di ujung bukit Konoha menatap kosong ke arah batu surga.

Dari sini dapat dilihatnya pemandangan Konoha pada malam hari. Sesaat ia kagum akan ke indahan pemandangan di depannya ini. Tapi, tak tampak di ekspresinya.

Hanya ditemani sendal biasa dan baju tidur biasa. Dia rindu tapi tak tahu rindu dengan siapa. Dia bosan tapi entah bosan dengan apa.

Hatinya merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Tapi entah itu apa.

Tangannya masih menggenggam foto team tujuh yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Ia juga bingung kenapa dan mengapa ia bisa sampai di sini serta membawa-bawa foto ini.

Perlahan ia menjatuhkan badannya di sana, duduk di atas rumput-rumput hijau yang baru akan mulai tumbuh yang warnanya tak terlihat karena malam.

Lagi-lagi ia bingung, untuk apa ia kemari. Padahal kan ini waktu istirahatnya?

Mungkinkah tempat ini adalah tempat menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya? Dan tempat ini lah tempat yang bisa menjawab semuanya? Menjawab semua pertanyaan hatinya yang tertunda.

Dilihatnya foto yang digenggamnya tadi, senyum pun terangkat tipis.

**Di saat kita bersama  
Di waktu kita**

**tertawa  
Menangis merenung  
Oleh cinta…**

Rambut kuning yang bergerak bebas itu di hembus pelan oleh angin yang berada disekitarnya. Poninya melangsai bebas sedikit menutupi matanya karena ia menunduk melihat foto itu. Sekali lagi senyuman ditariknya.

Bodoh! Umpatnya dalam hati. Entah mengapa ketika ia menatap sosok Sakura di foto itu ia merasa bodoh.

Mengapa ia harus memiliki sebuah rasa kepada gadis ini?

Hanya sebuah rasa namun luar biasa. Berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan untuk semua ini?

Ia merasa menjadi pria yang paling lemah. Ah, semua itu hanya sia-sia.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah gadis ini pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama? Hmmm… mungkin hanya Kami-sama yang tahu itu.

Pandangannya pun beralih pada pria berambut emo di samping Sakura. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok itu. Hatinya berkecamuk, bingung dan… entahlah. Ia sungguh tidak tahu. Ia ingin membawa Sasuke pulang dan sepertinya ia tak sanggup. Sekali lagi di pandanginya sosok Sakura, ia merasa pilu karena tidak menepati janjinya. Janji yang dibuatnya atas nama cinta beserta nyawanya.

**Kau coba hapuskan rasa  
Rasa dimana kau melayang jauh  
Dari**

**jiwaku Juga mimpiku**

Diletakkannya foto itu di tanah perlahan. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit kelam yang membentang luas di jagat raya. Langit benar-benar luas dan indah sekali. Tidak terhitung berapa luasnya dan ujungnya.

Ia takjub sesaat melihat keindahan itu, ia baru sadar kalau langit itu sangat indah. Seperti dirinya. Naruto Uzumaki. Ia pria biasa yang dulunya dijauhi banyak orang. Dan sekarang semuanya terputarkan. Semua hanya tinggal kenangan yang hanya bisa membekas di pikiran yang akan menjadi realita hidup yang membanggakan. Ia lumayan bangga dengan itu. Ia bangga karena semua orang sudah menganggapnya.

**Biarlah, biarlah  
Hariku dan harimu**

Ia tahu kalau Sakura menderita. Selalu memikirkannya walaupun ia tidak mau. Ia selalu berdoa kepada Kami-sama walaupun tidak dikabulkan. Ia selalu merepotkan banyak orang walaupun ia tidak menginginkannya. Ia selalu memimpikannya walaupun ia tidak mimpi. Apa Sakura tahu? Tidak tahu!

Dua tahun terakhir ini ia selalu bersama dengan Sakura. Tidak ada Sasuke. Tidak ada!

Ia memejamkan matanya masih dengan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia resap dalam-dalam harum rumput-rumput kecil itu. Ia rasakan dengan nyaman setiap belaian angin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia tak peduli dengan apa masalahnya saat ini, karena hanya untuk sekarang semua itu ditepisnya dulu sementara. Ia ingin tenang, ia ingin konflik atau masalah itu tidak ada. Ia ingin selalu bahagia. Ia ingin menggenggam erat masa depan yang cerah.

Dan semua itu tidak akan dilaluinya tanpa adanya masalah. Ia sadar masalah itu selalu ada baik kecil maupun besar. Disetiap manusia pasti merasakan. Ia yakin. Yah ia yakin bukan ia saja yang merasakan cobaan dan masalah yang berat. Tapi setiap manusia itu pasti merasakannya.

Apalagi dirinya. Ia selalu mendapatkan masalah yang berat. Ia selalu merasakan kepedihan dan kesedihan.

**Terbelenggu satu  
Oleh ucapan manismu **

**Dan kau bisikkan**

**kata cinta…**

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Kata Sakura tempo hari. Naruto terbelalak tak percaya

Kata-kata itu adalah kata yang sangat ajaib sekali bagi pria berambut pirang itu. Wanita pink itu mengucapkannya dengan terbuka. Dengan tatapan yang tulus dan raut muka yang serius. Ia jujur. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong. Walau Naruto tidak mempercayainya.

**Kau tlah percikkan…**

**Rasa sayang…**

"Hah!" refleks kata-kata itu keluar dari dalam kerongkongan Sakura yang sedari tadi terbungkam karena terlelap. Matanya secara terpaksa terbuka. Ia baru saja terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Seperti ada seseorang yang membangunkannya secara paksa. Peluh keringat membasahi wajahnya. Entah karena apa walaupun udara sekarang sedang sejuk-sejuknya.

Ia mengatur napas tersengalnya yang terasa berat saat ini.

Selimut yang tadi menyelubunginya dipinggirkannya, ia merasa kain yang disebut selimut itu sangat mengekang pernapasannya dan sangat tebal dirasakannya saat ini. Perlahan ia bangun dan beranjak duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Kamarnya serasa sempit malam ini dan entah karena apa ia tak tahu.

Ia berdiri berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah jendela kamarnya. Ditariknya perlahan tirai yang menutupi jendelanya. Dibukanya kaca jendela itu. Ia ingin mendapatkan udara lebih banyak lagi… ia tak mau sesak seperti saat ini.

**Pastikan kita…**

**Seirama…**

Dipandangnya pula langit malam yang membentang luas di angkasa. Seperti biasa gelap dan kelam. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan yang satunya. Ia baru merasakan hawa luar yang dingin. Lumayan segar ia mendapatkan udara.

Angin malam menyeruak masuk menembus pori-pori kulit putihnya, menembus pembuluh nadi hingga tepat menancap ke tulangnya. Ia tak peduli.

Peluh keringat yang tadi membanjiri mukanya meresap terseka udara dingin. Panas yang ia rasakan tadi berganti sejuk sekarang. Ah, memang alternatif yang baik membuka jendela di malam hari saat udara sedang panas.

Dihirupnya udara itu secara perlahan lalu dilepaskannya pula secara perlahan.

Tapi… sebanyak apa pun ia menghirup udara sekarang, entah mengapa ia masih terasa sesak.

Ia merasakan tenggorokkannya sangat kering. Sepertinya ia butuh air untuk itu.

Dan entah mengapa saat ia menarik napas kembali, sangat berat dirasakannya. Napasnya sangat terdengar apalagi sekarang suasana sangat sepi. Dan suara itu jelas sekali terdengar walaupun samar-samar.

Otaknya sudah bisa mencerna apa yang telah dilakukannya sekarang. ia masih mencoba mengingat mimpi apa ia tadi, mimpi yang membuatnya terjaga paksa dari tidur. Namun semuanya sulit untuk diingatnya kembali. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dan mengingatnya kembali. Ia lupa ia mimpi apa tadi. Ia bingung.

Lantas mimpi apa yang bisa membuatnya terjaga tadi?

Mata emeraldnya masih terpaku pada keindahan buaian malam yang kelam. Dan entahlah apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak ada!

**Walau terikat…**

**Rasa hina…**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan menatap kembali langit. Dan ia pun tersenyum kembali.

CRINGGG…

**Dan kau bisikkan…**

Mata shappire dan emerald itu bersamaan menangkap sebuah benda langit. Benda langit yang mampu membius mata mereka. Benda yang jarang terlihat. Benda yang indah yang berkilau. Bintang jatuh.

**Kau tlah percikkan…**

Benda yang diyakini dapat memberikan sebuah harapan. Ah, harapan itu memang selalu dan selalu tak kan pernah mati. Akan selalu hidup dalam dua hati yang tak mungkin terpisahkan waktu.

Walau berputus asa jika masih memiliki sebuah harapan maka semua akan terasa hidup. Harapan pula yang dapat meyakini dan mewakili perasaan mereka.

**Akankah kita seirama…**

**Walau terikat…**

**Rasa hina…**

Secara bersamaan emerald dan shapire itu mengatup. Secara bersamaan pula tangan mereka kepalkan membentuk sebuah permintaan yang mungkin akan dikabulkan. Dan walaupun mereka tak yakin.

Dan ini akan mereka berdua buktikan secara bersamaan ditempat yang berbeda. Di selisih waktu yang sama. Dikerinduan yang menjerat. Di hati yang sama. Dan diharapan yang sama.

Karena mereka termasuk dalam **kita**.

We are in the sense of one heart

Because they were of one heart

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry if the story was ugly and not disconnected XD**

**Masih ada lagi kok cerita abal dibuku catetan yang belom saya salin.. hehhehe –gak ada yang nanya- XD**

**Saya mo nagih sesuatu dulu..**

**Buat kk Masahiro 'Night' Seiran ditunggu Wedding Dress nya…**

**Buat Cha nichi Kudo ini fik spesial buat kamu deh, ehm… semoga enggak sedih lagi tinggalin aja tu tunanganmu yang Cuma bisa sakiti kamu *marah2 gaje karena gregetan liat co tu* XD … Oya mana apdetan Look At Me plisss!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**-dsc-  
**


End file.
